Surprise Surprise
by treesareunicorns13
Summary: What happens when a new girl is inroduced to Hermione Jean Granger, a fanfiction happens of course eventual slash
1. Chapter 1

**Um this is my first time writing one of these so be nice plz xx**

Summary: a new girl comes to Hogwarts but nobody knows who she is or what she wants, when they find out everyone is surprised

Third Person

The Great Hall doors slammed open as a mysterious figure walked inside, everyone's eyes zoomed in on the new intruder. The young woman had silky brown hair and the bluest eyes that put sapphires to shame, she was very tall for a woman at a towering height of 6ft. She had high prominent cheekbones and plump pink lips that led down to a slender neck. The unkown person was wearing a tight back tank top and form fitting navy blue jeans that clung to her strong legs and smooth thighs. Completed with a worn out leather jacket and black leather boots that reached half way up her calfs. She had a powerful aura around her and she gave off the feeling of intimidation, strength and power.

In short she was the sexiest woman Hermione had ever seen in her short life. With her huge bust and long legs that accompanied wide hips she was sure that her body was one of perfection. See the thing with Hermione was that she was quite attracted to this woman, but she couldn't let anyone else know that, so she squeezed her thighs together and tried not to thI ink too much about the new woman. However, being as curious as she was, she wanted to know absolutely everything about her. Especially why she was talking to Professor Dumbledore and then hugging him and not her. Hermione shocked herself at that thought she had. Where did that come from?

Hermione was brought back to reality by a simple nudge from Ron and she saw that Professor Dumbledore was about to say something. With a beaming smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye, he said "Fellow students we have a special guest who has come to visit us after such a long journey". Hermione was hanging off of her seat in anticipation. Professor Dumbledore continued, "May I present Meghan Rosaline Le Fay, my great granddaughter".

Hermione POV

My ears were hurting from all of the whispering coming from the students in the Great Hall. Although I was curious too, I never knew Professor Dumbledore had a partner, let alone a great granddaughter. I looked to my left and grimaced in disgust when I saw Ron saying something unimportant to Harry (who was sitting across from him) with a mouthful of food still in his mouth. "Ron must you talk with your mouth full, that is positively vile!"

I saw Harry snickered to himself while he was hunched over the table, "and Harry sit up properly, that can't be good for your posture!" They continued to laugh. I hit them both to get their attention, once I saw that Professor Dumbledore wasn't finished speaking. He announced, "I know that this may be a shock to you but Meghan has explained her desire to help out here at Hogwarts, she will be helping Madame Pomphrey in the medical wing".

Meghan's POV

I was starting to get annoyed with all of the looks I was getting from these people. So what? I can't have a powerful grandfather. My annoyed expression turned into one of interest when my eyes landed on a cute, bushy-haired, brown-eyed girl sitting at the Griffendore table. She looked about sixteen at least. As soon as my grandfather had finished speaking, I walked over to the Griffendore table and sat down on the girl's right side that had for some reason been empty.

She was looking at me in curiosity and interest when I said, "hello my name is Meghan Rosaline Le Fay and what may I call this beautiful creature sitting in front of me?" I smirked inwardly when I saw that she had the reddest blush on her face that I had ever seen. She stuttered, "My n n name is Hermione Jean Granger, pleased to meet you", and she stuck out her hand. I took her hand and lifted it to my mouth to kiss the back of it.

The looks I had received before had changed from curiosity to shock and some slight disgust. Those people must have figured out I'm clearly interested in women, particularly this gorgeous one right here. I couldn't care less though, I was more focused on Hermione and the delectable way she blushed.

Third Person

Nobody had quite expected that to happen and by the looks of things this year was going to be quite interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would appreciate reviews please and I think this story would be in third person from now on. Ciao xx**

After such an interesting morning, it was time for the students to start going to lessons, they couldn't be excused from learning of course. Hermione, Ron and Harry all had Diviniation first and Hermione would take pleasure from Harry's pain in that lesson, he shouldn't have laughed at her this morning.

Although Diviniation was intriguing and Hermione should have known better to focus on the lesson, she couldn't stop thinking about this mornings events. The fact that Meghan was also interested in her was unbelievable. However, Hermione wasn't going to just give in to her feelings, she wasn't going to be a one night stand. Maybe if she spent more time with Meghan, she could convince the woman to become a potential partner.

During Hermione's thoughts, she couldn't see the small object in front of her was about to explode, the one that Draco Malfoy had put there at the beginning of the lesson. A loud booming noise was made and Hermione was forced to go flying 5ft in the air and land on her right shoulder. The Professor had immediately sent her to the medical wing to get her checked out.

In the way there, Hermione realised that this would be an opportunity to see Meghan and talk with her. When she arrived at the medical wing, Madame Pomphrey was too busy with other students and had sent Meghan to look after her. As soon as Hermione was gently placed on the bed, Meghan got to work placing several diagnostic spells on her all with a serious look in her eye, Hermione guessed that maybe this morning was all just an act and that she was a fool to get her hopes up.

Just when Hermione was about to drown in her sorrow, Meghan's gentle caressing hands smoothed the pain away from her shoulder as she wrapped the bandage around her right side. Hermione couldn't help but relax under her soft touches. Now that Hermione was sitting on the bed, she couldn't help but notice the total difference in height with her being 5ft 4, a whole eight inches shorter than Meghan. It made her feel submissive towards Meghan and safe.

Meghan saw the beautiful girl look deep in thought and so she took the time to appreciate Hermione's body with her eyes. When the girl had been brought into the wing, she had been so worried as she had begun to care for the girl. Something about Hermione made Meghan want to protect her and keep her safe. Sadly she knew that even if Hermione was attracted to her, she would never fall for someone like her, in the end she would leave just like the others. The only difference was that Meghan seemed to care more about Hermione than she cared to admit.

Hermione looked up into Meghan's eyes and saw a warm look in them, it made her feel something she had never felt before. Meghan leaned down and said to Hermione, "Would you like to accompany me to the library tomorrow, I understand that you have no classes then?". She didn't show it but she was nervous about how Hermione would respond. Meghan smirked mentally when she got a deep blush and a mumbled yes in response. "Great, I'll meet you outside of the Griffendore common room at 10 am, okay?" Again all Meghan got was a blushand a mumbled okay.

Meghan kept Hetmione around for a few hours to check she was okay but couldn't stay with her to talk as she had many other patients to tend to. Once she deemed Hermione to be perfectly fine,she let her go back to her final lesson of the day, lunch in the Great Hall. She met up with Ron and Harry, who gave her concerned looks, Hermione told them she was okay and lightly blushed when she told them what happened at the medical wing. Harry had a knowing smirk on his face and Ron looked as confused as ever.

After lunch, Harry took Hermione to an old classroom where her could talk to Hermione privately, they left Ron to play some chess with Dean in the common room. Harry locked the door and put up silencing spells. He turned to Hermione, "Is there something I need to know about you and Meghan?", Hermione trusted like he was her younger brother and so she felt to tell him the truth. "Harry I've got something I have to tell you, I'm not attracted to boys, I prefer women and I've got a crush on Meghan as well". Both Harry and Hermione were shocked at Hermione's bluntness. After a while Harry said with a smile, "I already knew that I gave you the chance to tell me yourself" Harry got closer to Hermione and pulled her into a hug, "This doesn't change anything between me and you, you'll always be my big sister". Hermione responded by clining on to Harry and hugging him as tightly as she could.

As of right now, Hermione realised that she could always count on Harry to be by her side. They both made back to the Griffendore common room and went their separate ways to their rooms to go to sleep. Hermione thought that today had been a great day and was greatly anticipating what was to come in the morning with Meghan. Hermione hoped that this would end in happiness and not heart ache.

Hermione closed her eyes and couldn't help but imagine her lying on her bed with Meghan towering over her, soft hands roaming places that could only be described as intimate. She dreamed of Meghan holding her and cuddling her short firm into her powering and domineering body. Lastly, she dreamed of Meghan passionately kissing her from in front, clutching onto Hermione like a lifeline, refusing to leg go.

 **Thanks for reading, hope that you will review, I would love to here suggestions and comments about the fanfiction as well as ideas for next fanfictions Ciao xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys it's me again, um I'll try to actually finish this fanfiction as well as others, I already have other ideas but I'm open to new suggestions as well. I really would like some reviews about this, thank you ciao xx**

 **P.s. I think that I'll stick with the decision to keep it in third person, I can't write in first person very well. I also think I should mention that they're in their seventh year so Voldemort is already dead and the Slytherins are nicer.**

Hermione had awoken in her bed with an odd feeling inbetween her legs, she blushed deeply once she realised what happened. She was so ashamed that she had just had a wet dream of a girl she would meet in a couple of hours. Hermione looked around to see if anyone else was up, they weren't. She reached over to the table beside her bed and checked her clock to see the time 7:03. This meant she had exactly three hours to wait before going on her somewhat date with Meghan.

Sghing, Hermione begrudgingly got out of bed and headed towards the large luxurious bathroom each Griffendore room had. She reaches out and grabbed her washing products that every girl had left here yesterday. She picked them up and went to the first shower stall she found, she turned on the shower and was hit with a flowing stream of warm soothing water. She began lathering her hair in shampoo to then clean off, repeated with conditioner and finally a small bar of soap that made Hermione smell of fresh strawberries and a hint of rosemary.

Once Hermione was finished washing herself, she looked at the time again to realise that she was in there for half an hour (which wasn't too long). Hermione now had to face the challenge of deciding what to wear. It had to be suitable for indoor but also the cold because Hermione swears that in the library there is no such thing as heating. It also had to be cute so that it would draw Meghan's attention to it.

After a twenty minutes, Hermione finally decided to wear a light green tank top, navy blue skinny jeans and a long black cardigan that reached her mid thigh. Hermione was against using makeup so she didn't put any on, strangely enough if she remembered correctly from her time with Meghan yesterday, she also wasn't wearing makeup and Madame Pomphrey does. Hermione also grabbed her navy blue converses and didn't even try to brush her hair, she new better than to attempt that.

Hermione had decided to wake her roommates up given that breakfast with be served in 10 minutes, they all thanked her and started getting ready. Hermione went down to the common room and saw that both Harry and Ron were waiting for her. Harry came up to her and gave her a tight hug, reminding her of yesterday night, she smiled and hugged him back. Ron still looked confused so Hermione only gave him a curt good morning and an awkward one sided hug.

Hermione let him go and they all headed down the Great Hall, where breakfast was about to be served. Hermione sat down near the top with Harry sitting directly across from her and Ron sitting on the right of Harry chatting up Lavender. She didn't mind this, but Ron was anything but a ladies man so it was quite awkward to here all of his awful lines he used on her. For some reason Lavender liked the so she guessed it was okay.

Harry nudged her hand with his to get her attention, she looked straight at him. "What?" Harry pointed to the teachers table where it looked like Meghan had been forced to sit. I say forced cause she certainly looked like she didn't want to be there. Hermne felt sympathy for her but this would also give her some time to prepare herself for after breakfast. Harry looked at Hermione, "So when's your date?" He said this with a great big grin on his face. Hermione looked shocked though and replied in a quiet voice, "How did you know about that?" Harry, who still had that shit eating grin on his face, looked and went, "I didn't, but now I do" Hermione felt like she could seriously slap Harry but she would never actually do it.

Hermione was shocked when she looked back at Meghan, who was looking at her with a sort of longing feeling in her eyes. Hermione thought she was seeing into her soul, it a quite intimate for Hermione given that she had never even been kissed before. Meghan then leaned over and blew her a kiss, Hermione was glad that not mas any people had turned up yet, that would have been embarrassing.

By the time breakfast was over, Hermione had hit Ron twice for speaking with his mouth full (it was disgusting) and that started a small battle with Lavender who thought that she shouldn't be hitting her boyfriend. Hermione and Harry only looked a teacher and laughed, pissing off Labender even more. Hermione had also gained a little more confidence from a small chat with Harry saying that she should take this opportunity to meet someone and that she doesn't need to worry about him or Ron. Hermione took great pride in Harry saying these words and almost felt tears in her eyes.

Hermione was now waiting outside the library waiting for Meghan to come. She saw Meghan walk around the corner with such grace Hermione felt herself in awe at her impressive movements. Meghan glides up to Hermione and takes her hand to kiss the back of it. Hermione blushes, "Why do you do that?" Meghan smirked and said, "How else am I mention to make you blush so prettily?" Hermione blushed even harder and could feel the heat coming off of her.

Meghan led them into the library and gestured for Hermione to lead them to pick out books. Hermione chose a book about Charms and Meghan chose a book about Medicine. Hermione lead them over to the middle table but Meghan took them to the table in the far left corner away from everyone. Hermione blushed again as she thought of all the reasons why Meghan would want privacy.

Meghan sat them down and moved her chair closer to Hermione. They started to read most of the books but Meghan suddenly stopped reading and shut Hermione's book after putting a bookmark in. Hermione looked up at Meghan in confusion, "Why did you do that?" "How else would I get to talk to you?" She said in a quiet voice so that she didn't catch the attention of the librarian. Both Meghan and Hermione engaged themselves into the conversation that told each other most things about each other, how old they were, who their families were, their favourite colours, their favourite foods, what they liked, what they didn't like. When they realised that dinner would be served in a few minutes, the both put the books back and walked to the Great Hall together.

When Hermione sat down at the Griffendore table, she saw Harry with a smirk on his face when she blushed as she looked at Megahn walking up to the teachers table inbetween Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. She supposed they were her favourite teachers so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys it's me again, wanted to let you know that I will try and commit to my fanfictions but it's not easy with school, I think I will try to finish the fanfictions as quick as I can for you but with good quality. If anyone has any requests for any other fanfiction ideas or characters to include in others I will try and add them in. Thank you, Ciao xx**

 **P.s. I will most likely be writing smut in most of my fanfictions, that's a little warning for you guys.**

Hermione went back to the Griffendore common room with Harry as Ron was somewhere with Lavender snogging her tiny brain out. Hermione preferred Harry's company anyway, he was more understanding and they had a deep sibling bond that Ron wouldn't ever be able to achieve with her. On the way there Harry asked for all the details about Hermione's time with Meghan, she answered in full detail. Hermione confessed, "I think I'm starting to fall for her, she's so nice and gorgeous but I don't think she would like me back, I'm just an ugly Griffendore who's muggleborn." Harry looked at Hermione in shock, "What are you talking about, you're beautiful and what's wrong with being a Griffendore, besides if she's related to Dumbledore I doubt she cares about blood status. Anyway how can you say that she might not like you, did you not see what happened a few days ago and the looks she was giving you at dinner?"

Hermione started blushing as she remembered the warm looks that Meghan was giving her. This is why she really enjoyed time with Harry, he always made her feel better about herself and helped her gain more confidence, she wondered what would happen if she ever lost him. Hermione smiled brightly at Harry and in turn he beamed at her. They both realised that they had reached the portrait outside the Griffendore common room, Harry quickly said the password before the fat lady could start singing again. They both went inside and agreed to help each other with their homework, Harry helped Her,ions with DADA homework and Hermione helped Harry understand Charms homework.

By the time they had finish they realised that it was now time for lunch, Hermione was excited that she would see Meghan again but Harry and Hermione were both dreading to Ron making goo goo eyes at Lavender while she blew kisses at him. They both reached the end of the Griffendore table and Hermione sat on the right of Harry with Seamus on her right, who was talking to Dean and Neville, both were sitting across from them.

Harry nudged her, "Hey, do you know where Meghan is, she's not sitting at the teachers table?" Hermione looked up and realised that she indeed was not sitting where she was just a few hours before. For some reason Hermione began to slightly panic, but then the doors opened and both Madame Pomphrey and Meghan came in through the door, having a what looked like a deep discussion. When Meghan walked past the Griffendore table, she looked at Hermione and gave her a soft smile and a note when nobody when looking.

Harry looked into Hermione's hands, "What does it say?" Hermione shrugged and opened the note to see that the words _meet me at the medical wing at eight, Meghan xx._ Harry nudged Hermione's shoulder with his own and said, "See she does like you, she even wants to meet up later" Harry's words gave Hermione the confidence she needed to get rid of her nerves. Although Hermione couldn't help but wonder why Meghan wanted to meet up with her.

After luch had ended it was nearing to half seven, so Hermione decided to take a slow walk to the medical wing. She consulted with Harry first but he told her that he would catch up with her later and that she had to tell him all of the details, no matter how personal. That last part made Hermione blush. Hard. Hermione took the walk to the medical wing and was just about to turn the corner when she saw Meghan talking with Madame Pomphrey, now there was nobody else, Hermione decided to listen in. She heard Meghan say, "I don't know what's wrong with me, I just can't get her out of my head, she's all I think about, all I dream about, she's perfect but I know she won't like me back especially after she knows my secret". Hermione was curious about who Meghan was talking about and desperately hoped it was her. The other part got her curious as well, what was Meghan's secret?

She paused in her thoughts when she heard Madame Pomphrey say, "Don't worry Meghan, since you are not officially a teacher her or an assistant, it is perfectly fine to date a student. Anyway Hermione is a very open minded young girl and I doubt that your 'secret' would scare her off, I mean a muggleborn child has to be open minded don't they?" Hermione was estatic that Meghan was thinking of her like that but it still didn't answer what Meghan's secret was.

Hermione decided that she had enough and turned around the corner she saw Meghan pause immediately and stop to give Hermione a warm smile. Hermione blushed at seeing that smile, the same one that haunted her dreams. Hermione got closer and asked, "Why did you want to see me?" Meghan replied, "Cause I have something to show you, come with me" and then turned in a corridor to the left. Hermione followed and after five minutes they had come to a small portrait at a dead end. As soon as Meghan said the password (that she couldn't hear), the portrait flung open and revealed an amazing garden filled with beautiful flowers and gorgeous plants of all different kinds. Hermione as lead to the middle of the garden onto a large wooden swing with soft cushions that could easily hold ten people.

Hermione couldn't help but blush when Meghan gave her a bouquet of various flowers and said, "if you held up eleven flowers in a mirror, there would be the twelve most beautiful things I've ever seen". Today Hermione was getting called beautiful a lot, so much that she almost started to believe it. Meghan reached for Hermione's hand and kissed the back of it, she then softly placed a loose strand of hair around her face and placed it behind her ear. Meghan said, "This place was my heaven as a child, I used to come here everyday to work on my garden, thanks to my preserving spells, nothing has moved an inch. Now I've decided to share it with you as well, a beautiful lady needs to be around beautiful things." If possible, Hermione's blush got deeper.

It was at that moment both Meghan and Hermione realised just how quick they were falling for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, it's me again, I was thinking that I would do the smut chapter in a couple more chapters or so, maybe even the next one, just as a warning, although I will probably label the chapter as smut anyway. I hope you like my story so fat is is just one idea of many. Thank you Ciao xx**

Days of visiting and talking to Meghan turned into weeks of dating each other as they checked that since Meghan wasn't officially staff, it was okay to be dating a student. Hermione was shocked that Meghan had been so eager to take their relationship to the next level. Although Hermione was feeling very warm inside at the feeling of someone who just wanted to be around her. They came out as an official couple a few weeks ago, there wasn't anyone who really disagreed with their relationship but they be to the fact that they didn't want to piss off Dumbledore's great granddaughter.

When Hermione had told Harry everything that had happened on that night in the garden, Harry was very pleased with how Meghan was treating Hermione deserved to be treated. He also even said that it was about time someone managed to capture her heart, she had been single for far too long. When Hermione said that he hadas well, he replied that he was far too busy defeating dark lords to worry about dating.

During these couple of months, Hermione was able to see a whole new side of Meghan, the gentle loving side that took great pleasure win pleasing Hermione, she also didn't make Hermione feel pressured into taking the next step in their relationship. Hermione was a virgin but she had told Meghan differently, thinking that a woman like Meghan would rather want someone experienced and she wasn't going to lose her now. Hermione had obviously missed the dark look that came across Meghan's face when she realised that somebody else had touched her girlfriend before her. Of course she wouldn't show it to Hermione but she was very jealous and was ready to kill the person who dared touch was she claimed was hers.

Hermione was feeling a little bit frustrated though as all they had done intimately was French kissing. Hermione had thought she wouldn't ever felt the need for sex, but now Hermione was having all of these dreams about her girlfriend asp do she just didn't want to wait any longer. She pictured herself in Meghan's strong arms and how she would look with her legs wrapped around Meghan. This was getting out of control, Hermione realised. She couldn't be sitting here fantasising about her girlfriend in the middle of the hall, who knew who could be watching her and they had been learning Occulemency in DADA so who knew who could be seeing into her mind right now.

Hermione quickly hurried to last lesson which was Potions with Professor Snape (In this fanfiction Snape is alive cause I love him and he's a good guy) and Harry was there as well. She was sat down at the back with Harry sat next to her so they could help each other. Now that Harry knew the truth about Snape and his mother and what he had done for him, he tried his best to get along with Snape and they had formed a close bond almost like father and son. Unfortunately Draco and some other Slytherins had been forced into hiding these last months because of some rogue death eaters hunting them down. They didn't like that they had switched sides just cause their master was dead. Meghan had also met Hermione's friends but she got on with Harry the best, most likely because they were both very powerful and they only had the best interests for Hermione. When Hermione was around both Meghan and Harry, she felt nothing could ever harm her and she felt the most loved around them both.

Since hey started dating, Hermione found it very hard to escape bumping into Ron, for some reason he had taken up stalking Hermione wherever she went. Hermione had told Meghan abouts this and she was furious, her words were, "if he even touches you I will break every one of his measly bones and crush his skull with my bare hands. Nobody touches what's mine." Hermione felt touched that she would do anything to keep her safe but she had blushed at her second sentence, while Hermione wanted to argue that she was not a possession she felt oddly warmed by that notion and therefore let it go.

Meghan had begun to stick by Hermione's side since the holidays started and Madame Pomphrey allowed Meghan more free time as most of the students had left to go home. Hermione contacted her parents who then said it was alright to stay wit Meghan, Hermione had came out to her parents in fifth year and they took it fine, they even said that they had been expecting this. What did that mean? However, when the lessons started again Meghan had not been able to spend as much time as before with Hermione.

Hermione was just incredibly happy that she had found someone to love and someone who loved her back. Things were fine for now but she couldn't help but wonder when they would be taking the next step in their relationship. Hermione hated sounding needy but she was a teenager with a sexy girlfriend. She had needs too for Merlin's sake. Hermione had realised one time when they had been kissing that she was very submissive towards Meghan and she couldn't picture herself as being Dominant towards Meghan. Although Meghan had been showing many clues to the fact that she was the dominant one, her gentle loving nature towards Hermione kind of threw that off.

Hermione realised that she was getting too carried away with her thoughts, she hurriedly copied down the notes written on the blackboard as well as extras from Harry's book and even managed to write some of her own when he recapped the whole lesson. Thank Merlin for small miracles. Hermione went back to the Griffendore common room with Harry and decided to talk to him about his, she was sure he would be at least a bit helpful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again guys, I would like to mention again that I would love for you to leave some reviews and comment on what you liked and didn't like to use in future fanfictions. I also want to know if you guys want me to write about any other fandoms, I'm planning on writing some for fairy tail and maybe even some on Marvel movies, I don't know. I also think that the smut will be the next chapter since I have something else planned for this one. Thank you, Ciao xx**

Hermione dragged Harry to his bedroom to talk about her situation with Meghan, Harry was apprehensive at first, he didn't want to get inbetween a fight between them but Hermione assured him it was nothing like that. Harry begrudgingly trailed behind Hermione and opened the door for her and led her to his bed which they both sat on.

Hermione started with, "I'm having a problem and it involves Meghan" Harry looked bored already. "I want to move our relationship to the next level but I don't know how to make it subtle that I want it to happen without making it look like I'm a slut or something". Harry now had his full attention on Hermione, "Hermione, you want to have sex with your girlfriend it's natural, who cares, but I do know what you mean, I've seen the careful way Meghan acts around you" Harry looked deep in thought then, "Maybe you could start by kissing her and then try to make it more intimate but don't take no for an answer, but stop if she isn't enjoying it."

Hermione listened with full attention, she wanted to make sure that this would work. She had agreed to meet Meghan in her rooms yesterday, something that had become regular to them. After her talk with Harry, she went up to bed and lay there, thinking of the perfect way to put her plan into action.

In the morning, Hermione had done everything she usually does but this time instead of meeting Meghan outside the library, she had went to go see Harry's quidditch match against the Ravenclaw team. They were on better terms with everyone but there was still a healthy dose of competitiveness between them. Hermione cheered for her team and was shocked when she felt someone wrapped their arms around her. She leaned into them as soon as she recognised the person as Meghan, she smelled of Honey and Rasberries. Meghan kissed Hermione on the neck and cheered with her for the Griffendore team.

Now was the time to put her plan into action as she reached Meghan's rooms, gently she said the password so that Meghan wouldn't hear and crept in and jumped onto Meghan who was walking past the portrait. Meghan dropped her book onto the table and turned Hermione around so that she was facing her and dropped her onto the cream coloured couch. Meghan unexpectedly jumped on her and loved it when Hermione started squealing as she tickled her.

Meghan sat back and leaned into the couch before Hermione straddled her legs and even when they where sitting down you could see that Hermione only comes up to Meghan's chin. Meghan leaned down and gently kissed her, Hermione responded by deepening the kiss and making sure that Meghan was enjoying it, like Harry said. Hermione started trailing her hands down to the hem of Meghan's top and was gliding her fingers upwards when Meghan was distracted enough. Hermione's hands were roughly grabbed when she reached Meghan's breasts and pulled away.

Hermione tried to kiss her again but Meghan turned her head, Hermione was confused, "What's wrong?" Meghan shook her head, "Don't do that" "But why?" Hermione heard Meghan take a deep breath and say, "I suppose now is the time to tell you a secret of mine, it's a secret that has ruined a lot of my past relationships and I wouldn't be surprised if you ran away screaming" Hermione looked at Meghan's heartbroken expression and took her hands, "I'm not going to leave you, you can tell me". Meghan was shocked by the sincerity in her voice. Meghan looked more confident before she said, "I'm a Futanari or a Futa for short". Hermione gasped, she had learned about them in Care of Magical Creatures once, they were women who were usually taller than most woman and very strong. The difference was that instead of having a vagina like every other woman, they had the male genitals down there. They were also quite a lot bigger down there than the average male as well.

When Meghan had said that, it only made Hermione bite her lip and think about what Megahn would be able to do to her now with this new information. Hermione looked Meghan straight in the eyes and said, "I'm not leaving you, In fact" Hermione's voice got smaller, "It kinda turns me on". Meghan wasn't able to control how shocked she looked right now. Her other lovers had either left screaming or tried to deal with it and eventually left because of it. Hermione was completely different, she was turned on by it? It really seamed like Hermione really was perfect for her. What she wasn't expecting Hermione to do right now was to start kissing her. When will this girl stop surprising her?

 **There you go guys, I have also decided that smut will definitely be in the next chapter and possibly in future chapters as well, thank you Ciao xx**


	7. Chapter 7 (Smut)

**Damn treesareunicorns13, back at it again with the new uploads. Ha no really I want to say that this chapter will definitely contain smut so be warned. I would appreciate no hate but I will definitely accept improvements and suggestions for next time. Thank you, Ciao xx**

 **WARNING: this chapter contains mature content, so only read what you wish to.**

Meghan couldn't believe it when Hermione started kissing her passionately, she thought it was a dream, who would believe that she would be able to accept Meghan for what she is. Meghan licked Hermione's lips and she opened her mouth to let in the intruding tongue in. Meghan brought them closer together so both had to stretch to keep them connected to each other. Meghan slid her hands around Hermione's waist and down to grab onto her plump ass. Hermione squeaked when she felt the firm grip but moaned when Meghan started deepening the kiss and kneading her ass.

Hermione clung onto Meghan's shirt and Meghan smirked at the needy girl. Meghan brought her arms underneath Hermione and stood up with her in Meghan's arms. She was going to stop Hermione from continuing this any further but those thoughts left her when she felt Hermione grinding and rutting against her. She knew now that there would be no going back. Meghan took Hermione to the bedroom and gently laid her onto the soft bed with blood red pillows and sheets and hovered over the top of her. Meghan gasped when Hermione gently grabbed the forming bulge growing in her loose jeans and moaned when she saw the lust in Hermione's eyes.

She quickly took both of Hermione's hands, placed them both above her head with her arms straight and used a wand less spell to keep them in place. Hermione started wriggling when her hands were captured and Meghan had mistaken that for Hermione panicking, "Do you wish to stop?" Hermione looked confused and with a small grin she said, "But I've been a bad girl and had girls need to be punished". Meghan looked at Hermione and saw only amusement and desire in her eyes which washed away any doubts Megahn was having.

Taking Meghan's hesitation as an opportunity, Hermione wrapped her legs around Meghan's waist and pulled her closer to herself. This action caused both girls to moan as their crotches slammed together. Hermione looked at Meghan in shock once she got a good feel of roughly how big Meghan actually was. Meghan smirked and waver her hand over Hermione's body, causing all of her clothes to come off her body and onto a nearby chair. "You're right, bad girls need to be punished." Meghan then started trailing soft kisses down Hermione's jaw and then started sucking on Hermione's pulse point on her neck. Hermione's head rolled back and hit the pillow as she let out a low moan.

Meghan kept trailing down til she got to Hermione's cute perky B cup breasts and small, hard pink nipples. Megahn licked a stripe over Hermione's left nipple and lifted a hand to start tweaking her right one as well. Meghan was getting really turned on by the noises that Hermione was making, she only stopped once both of Hermione's nipples were pebbled, red and wet. While Meghan was cherishing Hermione's gorgeous body, Hermione was amazed at how good Meghan was making her feel, she never thought that sex could feel this good.

Meghan began trailing her tongue downwards again to just above Hermione's crotch area and looked up at Hermione, "Do you wish to stop now?" Meghan said with a smirk. Hermione pleaded, "please, Merlin, more, more", this was all Hermione was capable of saying at the moment. Meghan smirked at her girlfriend and gave Hermione exactly what she wanted. Meghan dipped her tongue into Hermione's parted lips and took great pleasure in the sexy noises that were escaping from Hermione's mouth. She grinned as Hermione screamed when Meghan sucked on her clit. She gave Hermione a soft look when she slowly inserted her middle finger into Hermione right down to the knuckle. Hermione gasped as she felt the intruding object inside of her. She groaned loudly as Meghan curled her finger and upwards and hit a certain spot inside her.

she heard Meghan say, "Looks like we found your magic button", as she pressed against that spot a few more times, each making Hermione cry out in pleasure. Meghan then gently placed two more fingers inside of Hermione when she felt the smaller girl get even wetter. She begun twisting her fingers and curling them so that she could listen to Hermione's screams of pleasure and her writhing around on the bed. Hermione stopped struggling and felt herself cumming as Meghan's fingers worked their magic on her. She felt herself get wet again once she saw and felt Meghan licking and sucking all of her juices that came out of her twitching body. Meghan leaned over and softly kissed Hermione on the lips.

Hermione whimpered, "Why did you tie my hands up?" Meghan smiled as she said,"Because bad girls need to be punished, so that meant you weren't allowed to touch me". Meghan removed the spell from Hermione's wrists and leant back thinking today's activities had finished. She wasn't expecting Hermione to leap into her arms with a dripping wet pussy, grab onto her and say,"Meghan, I need you, please, I need you to fuck me, please, give it to me". If that wasn't the bidets turn on, Meghan didn't know what was. At that moment, there was nothing that would've stopped Meghan from reaching infront of Hermione, shoving her fingers back into her pussy while she ravished Hermione's kiss swollen lips. Hermione groaned and grinded on Meghan's fingers.

Meghan used the same spell on her clothes as the one she used on Hermione's, sending them over to a chair nearby. Hermione gasped loudly as she saw the size of the monster resting standing proudly between Meghan's legs. It was thirteen inches long and about as thick as her wrist, not to mention the thick, purple, pulsing mushroom head. It was accompanied with large balls that hung low beneath. Meghan groaned as Hermione slid off her fingers to curiously begin touching her cock, Meghan close her eyes when Hermione placed both hands around it. They flew open moments later when Meghan felt Hermione's tongue reach out past her lips and began licking the head of her cock, and sucking up the bead of pre cum that leaked out. Meghan decided that she couldn't wait any longer and so she flipped Hermione onto her back and plunged inside of her.

Meghan froze when she felt something break as she went in and heard Hermione's pained sobs. Meghan looked into Hermione's watering eyes and softly said,"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" She gently stroked the top of Hermione's head down to her cheek, wiping away any tears as well. "I thought you wouldn't want me if I was". Meghan was shocked at this, she was estatic at the face she had been the only one her lover had ever been touched by. Meghan replied,"Does this mean no one has ever touched you before?" Hermione nodded weakly but was confused why Meghan looked lovingly into her eyes, This means that I'm your first and if things go my way, I'll be your only" Hermione couldn't help but blush at that statement. This meant that Meghan actually wanted her, that she loved her.

Meghan leaned forward to kiss Hermione on the lips before she could, she was interrupted by Hermione's loud moan as she had shifted inside of her. Meghan gave an experimental thrust and at Hermione's moan she smirked. Hermione couldn't help but moan when that thick cock kept touching her magic button. Meghan pulled out so that only the head was in and then slammed all the way in so that the both started moaning. Meghan was getting harder by all of the sexy noises that Hermione was making, she couldn't handle it. Hermione and Meghan began rutting against each other and Hermione could feel herself close to cumming again. When she told Meghan, she grabbed Hermione's breasts and leaned down to take her nipples into her mouth to increase her pleasure. Hermione screamed her release and soon after so did Meghan.

Instead of pulling out, Meghan grabbed her Seventeen year old girlfriend and flipped them so she was on the bottom, with Hermione's head resting between he large D cup breasts, while she was stroking Hermione's hair. Before long, Hermione was falling asleep and after a while of looking at Hermione's relaxed face, so did Meghan. Both dreamed of possible future events between them and of each other. Unknowingly snuggling closer to each other and Meghan wrapping her arms around Hermione, almost protecting her from the rest of the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys it's me again, just wanted to say that this fanfiction will probably end in a few more chapters but leave a review if you would like me to make a prequel, maybe with a pregnant Hermione or something like that. Thank you Ciao xx**

Meghan woke up first in the morning, she stretched her legs out and her hands above her head, trying not to move the small body cuddled into her left side. She gently tucked a piece of hair behind Hermione's ear and took her free time to explore the beauty of Hermione's face. Her pouty cherry lips, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, small nose with a slight curve at the end and slightly prominent cheekbones with rosy cheeks and a small sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

Meghan leant down and began kissing Hermione's neck, suckling on the mark she left behind the night before. Seeing that mark brought back memories for Meghan, she couldn't believe Hermione had stayed with her never mind make love with her. When Hermione made that decision to stay, it was at that moment Meghan knew that she was in love with the girl. Sighing, Meghan got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She closed the curtain and begun to wash herself and clean her hair, she didn't hear when the curtain opened and therefore jumped a little when small hands wrapped around her middle.

Meghan turned around and lifted Hermione's head up to give her a kiss. Hermione responded by wrapping one leg around Meghan's hip, she took a small jump before wrapping the other one around. Using her quick reflexes, Meghan manages to reach underneath Hermione before she was able to fall. Meghan felt some liquid on her hands and lifted them up expecting to see her cum and not the dried blood on hepr fingers. Hermione turned to see her fingers when she felt Meghan's body freeze and tense up, she quickly explained that it happens when girls lose their virginity and she shouldn't be worried.

"Are you in any pain?" Hermione shook her head and said,"A bit sore bit not pain, no". Meghan was relieved and turned them around so that Hermione was under the shower head instead. She got to work washing her hair one handed and then begun cleaning her body with soft gentle touches that caused Hermione to sigh in pleasure. Once they were both clean, Meghan used a spell to turn off the shower and dry them both. She layed Hermione down on the bed while she got dressed, she put on a dark green tank top, white jumper, black leggings and black ankle boots. She got some clothes for Hermione while waiting for her to fully wake up, she dressed Hermione in a button up white shirt with a long black cardigan, navy blue jeans and white converses.

They both walked to the Griffendore common room where Hermione led them both through, holding Meghan's hand and Meghan brushing her thumb over Hermione's knuckles. Harry was immediately up and walking towards them, he looked between Meghan and Hermione and said, "Finally did it huh, didn't break her too much did you Meghan?" Hermione blushed and Meghan smirked, "No, I wouldn't do that to the one I love". Hermione and Meghan looked shocked at what Meghan had just said. Hermione said back in a quiet voice, "I love you too, Meghan" and Meghan grinned before kissing her on the lips.

Harry smiled at the two, it seemed that today was going very well. Now that Hermione was back she could help him with the numerous homeworks he'd left to the last minute and was now regretting leaving them. Harry dragged Hermione away after Meghan gave her a lingering kiss on her lips and a short peck on the back of her hand. Hermione's life was going great so far, the perfect little brother, the perfect girlfriend, the perfect school, nearly perfect grades. All she needed to do know was worry about what she wanted to do with her life, will she want to stay with Meghan forever? Looking back on past memories of how Meghan threatened Ron to stay away from her, took her to the garden, made love to her, and told her she loved her, Hermione realised that if she at least got to stay with Meghan she would be perfectly happy for the rest of her life.

Once Hermione had finished helping him with his homework, he asked all sorts of personal questions about how Meghan was in bed. Hermione trusted Harry not to say anything and said, "The thing is Harry, Meghan is not like other girls, she's...different" Harry looked confused, "What do you mean?" Hermione sighed, "I mean that she's different down there, she's a Futanari Harry" Harry's face remained emotionless until a great big smirk came across his face, "I suppose that means you're more satisfied than ever hmm" Hermione blushed and wacked him with a nearby book on the floor. Harry rubbed his shoulder and started pouting, which made Hermione laugh.

Hermione the started asking Harry some questions and it turned out that Harry was actually gay and going out with Blaise Zabini in Slytherin. Hermione was happy that Harry had finally met someone and they both felt even closer now. When they finished talking they still had a few hours to dinner since Meghan and Hermione had missed breakfast, Hermione and Harry went to the kitchens to get some fruit for her and Meghan. When they got there, Hermione saw Meghan talking to some of the Elves who obviously knew her from childhood. Meghan looked up and when she saw Hermione she stood up and pecked her on the cheek. Some of the elves started giggling, they got louder when Meghan playfully told them to shut up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to another chapter of Surprise Surprise! Are you enjoying so far? Well** **leave a comment to tell me. I want everyone to know that I am willing to do crossover fanfictions as well as regular fanfictions. Thank you Ciao xx**

Meghan entered her grandfather's office and sat in the chair in front of his desk. She paused for a second to catch her breath. Dumbledore only smiled at his granddaughter's antics and asked, "What brings you here, Meghan?" Meghan took one last deep breath and said, "I would like permission to take Hermione off of school grounds for Valentine's Day please" at the end Meghan had slid off of her chair and landed on her knees in front of his chair.

Dumbledore chuckled and agreed to his granddaughters request, he was glad that he only had one, any more would have made him lose his hair he had tried so hard to keep. Meghan and Dumbledore kept chatting about other things before Meghan had realised that they needed to go down for dinner, when she spent time with her family, it always went fast. They quickly walked towards the Great Hall when she asked something to her grandfather, "Would you mind if I sat at the Griffendore table from now?" Dumbledore had a knowing look in his eyes, "Would this have anything to go with a certain bushy haired seventh year student" "Obviously" Dumbledore wasn't surprised by this answer as his granddaughter was always blunt at most points.

When Meghan go permission from her grandfather to sit at the Griffendore table, she confidently walked into the Great Hall with a big grin on her face as she sat down right next to Hermione. She pecked her on the lips and turned to face Harry and then a scowl was on her face when she noticed that slime ball Weasel was sitting next to Harry. Meghan lifted Hermione and placed her on her lap, which made the redhead more than a little pissed, which made Lavender start to question Ron's feelings for her and Hermione. Lavender thought Meghan and Hermione were a cute couple and she wasn't going to let Ron mess that up, nobody really knew but Hermione and her were close after the battle and she also wanted to see Hermione happy.

The reason many people wanted to see Hermione happy was because during the battle, she had received a letter from her parents to say that her grandmother had died, who she was very close to. Hermione hadn't let it get to her during the battle but several days after people ,mainly Griffendore's, would find themselves trying to comfort a crying mourning mess in the hallways. Lavender was one of the regular people who helped Hermione come out of her shell and talk to people again, even Parkinson was helping her.

Meghan felt much better when Hermione was in her lap, it made her feel like she could protect her better, made her feel happy and protective. Meghan reached over and grabbed a couple of sandwiches to munch on, she wasn't very hungry today. Meghan spent the next twenty minutes stroking the side of Hermione's hip and leaning her head in the crook of her neck, they was quite relaxing. Hermione started wriggling on her lap and Meghan looked up to see many girls looking at them and nudging their boyfriends to do the same. Meghan smirked when she saw Harry looking like that at Zabini, she kicked his foot under the table which got his attention. "Why don't you just go over there if you want to?" "Becuase Meghan I'm a Griffendore and that's the Slytherin table" "So there's loads of Ravenclaw's over here so why don't you go over there, we'll come with you if you want" "Fine I'm going, I'm going you just stay here" Harry then casually walked over to the Slytherin table, stood new to Zabini and then sat on his lap.

Saying Zabini looked pleased was a massive under statement, he looked like a child who had just been given the toy he wanted after being told no. Meghan felt happy for him, it was about time the saviour found his own hero to look after him. Meghan was feeling a bit rebellious as slid her hand lower, past Hermione's hip to cup her sex. Hermione tensed up at that feeling, what was she doing? Meghan took this as a sign to continue and slipped her hand past the waistband of her jeans and panties to get skin on skin contact. She casually started talking to Seamus as her fingers started slipping in and out of Hermione's throbbing pussy. She was about to begin curling her fingers when Hermione whispered in her ear, "Meghan I need you, let's take this somewhere private".

Meghan took her hand out of Hermione's pants to look at Hermione's friends and say, "Hermione feels very tired and I will be escorting her to bed" Hermione's friends were too gullable and believed it, but when she looked over to Harry, the man was smirking and winked at her. Meghan winked back and picked Hermione up in a bridal style hold, she kept walking deciding to ignore Hermione's protests to put her down.

They had only reached Meghan's bedroom when Hermione used her wand to get rid of all of their clothes and got down on her knees to bring her face to face with Meghan's quickly hardening cock. She started to lick the head and soon the whole head was in her mouth and she struggled to take more. Meghan was in heaven and the feeling of Hermione's hot mouth around her shaft was slowly bringing her to the edge. After ten minutes, Meghan could feel herself hear the edge and so she stopped Hermione. Meghan lifted her up and placed her on the comfy bed.

She placed there fingers inside of her to stretch her before giving her what she really wanted. Meghan only stopped when Hermione was begging for more, she pulled her fingers free and rubbed her thick cock up and down Hermione's dripping pussy before sliding in, now both could freely enjoy without the mishap from yesterday. Meghan's thrusts were hard and fast compared to her gentle thrusts yesterday, the only noise in the room was of the two girls moaning and groaning. In half an hour, Hermione was recovering from her third orgasm while Meghan was just finishing her first.

Meghan had pulled out this time to lay beside Hermione and bring her closer to her. While Hermione was dreaming, Meghan was thinking about her plans for Valentine's Day which was coming up in a few weeks. She already knew that she wanted to take Hermione somewhere special, but she had no idea where. Meghan then thought back to a previous conversation she'd had with Hermione and came up with the perfect place for Hermione. With that in mind, she too joined Hermione into dreamland.


	10. Chapter 10

**HEEEEEY how's it going guys, another chapter to the story. Woo Hoo! I've still got a few more chapters for this story till I complete it but leave a review if you would like a sequel to the fanfiction. RnR. Thank you Ciao xx**

This time Hermione had woken up first and she had decided to take a quick shower before getting dressed in some clothes she had put in Meghan's room over the holiday's. She was dressed in a dark blue, long sleeved dress that reached three inches past her knees with a long black cardigan and some dark blue ankle boots that matched her dress. She then walked over to the still sleeping figure on the bed and gently shook Meghan by the shoulder to wake her up.

Meghan slowly sat up and Hermione blushed when she saw the sheets fall down past her lover's hips to reveal her morning wood. Meghan smirked, "You want to take care of it?" Hermione shook her head, "I'd love to but I promised to meet Harry this morning, but maybe later okay?" Meghan begrudgingly agreed before pulling Hermione into her lap and kneading her ass a few times. Meghan pecked her on the lips before getting up and walking into the bathroom. Hermione was about to leave before, "I love you!" was heard coming from the shower, she smiled,"I love you too!"

Hermione left Meghan's rooms and met with Harry outside of the Griffendore common room. Harry greeted her with a smile and a, "Two nights in a row, aren't you lucky", Hermione playfully smacked Harry's arm and said, "Don't be jealous just because you aren't getting any". Harry laughed and said, "You're right", Hermione and Harry went to the library since it was empty on a Sunday and helped each other with the homework due in tomorrow. They were finished by eleven and they decided to go back to their partners before meeting up again at dinner in an hour.

Hermione was walking down the corridor when she bumped into Professor Dumblebore, or Albus as her requested she call him. Hermione smiled, "Good morning Albus, where were you headed? I was on my way to find your granddaughter". Dumbledore smiled back and replied, "Oh I was about to speak with Minerva, but I just want to say that I'm so happy with your relationship with my granddaughter, you've made her happier than I've ever seen her before. Not many people will choose to stay when they find out her secret, her hearts been crushed more than once." Hermione thought it was awful that those stupid girls would leave Meghan for such a silly reason, but then again she wouldn't have Neghsn to herself if they hadn't. Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "She doesn't need it breaking again" before continuing down the corridor.

Hermione hadn't even realised that she was right in front of Meghan's rooms until the portrait asked for the password. Hermione gave him the password and walked in Meghan's rooms. She found Meghan finishing a letter and placing it into the leg of a White Hogwarts owl. Hermione was curious but didn't say anything as she crept up behind her and wrapped her arms around Meghan's neck. Meghan knew it was Hermione as her wards prevented anyone but Hermione and her grandfather from coming in without permission.

Hermione saw that Meghan was dressed in black jeans, white long sleeved shirt, navy blue jumper, with her hair up into a messy bun and on her feet were black trainers. Hermione thought Meghan looked cute with her hair up and kissed the side of Meghan's neck. Meghan spun her chair around and brought Hermione onto her lap, so that she could cuddle Hermione with her in her arms. Meghan rested her head in Hermione's shoulder and started to stroke up and down Hermione's back before leaving her hands around Hermione's waist.

Hermione got off from Meghan's lap and grabbed her hands to pull her up and off the chair she was sitting on. After a few tries, Hermione succeeded in getting Meghan off the chair, and led both to the Great Hall. It seemed most people were tired today and were barely able to keep their eyes open.

Dumbledore looked around the Hall and saw depressed, tired faces that filled the empty space. He thought this next news he had to offer would help in cheering them up. It would also help get rid of the students for a few hours as well.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. On the Saturday, two weeks from now, there will be a Valentine's Day ball that will be hosted with Professor McGonogall and Professor Snape monitering the behaviour." Dumbledore then started to ramble on about prefects and Hermione couldn't care less, she would be able to dance with Meghan, it would count as one of their dates she supposed.

Hermione turned to Meghan, "Will you be my date for the Valentine's Day ball?" Meghan pretended to think before answering in mock defeat, "I guess so". She chuckled as Hermione started hitting her shoulder, she would have hit her head but Hermione couldn't reach. Not that she would ever say that to her, she didn't have a death wish and she quite liked living.

Both Hermione and Meghan were too tired when they reached Meghan's rooms that they forgot all about Hermione's promised this morning and just went to sleep in Meghan's comfy bed, snuggling up to each other. Hermione's last thought was her wondering what she would get Meghan for Valentine's Day, Meghan's last thought was if Hermione would like her Valentine's Day present or not. Easily, they fell into a dreamless sleep and could only imagine what tomorrow would bring.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, it's me I was wondering if ...you liked my fanfiction. I should mention I think that I'll be doing most of my Harry Potter fanfictions before moving onto a different fandom since it's just easier for me. Anyway the reason I'm uploading so much over these few days is because I'm currently off school. So if the writing slows down with the uploads that's why. Thank you Ciao xx**

Hermione had woken up first but getting out of bed had proven a struggle without Meghan up, so they had both had hurried to shower and get dressed in time for breakfast since lessons were starting again. Hermione was dressed in her normal school robes and Meghan wore the robes she had to wear with protective charms when she was working in the medical wing.

Walking hand in hand, they rushed through the corridors go get to the Great Hall. Thankfully not everybody was there yet **.** Harry was there but there was no Ron, Meghan and Hermione sat directly across from Harry who sitting next to Luna who had come over form the nearly empty Ravenclaw table. Where was everyone? The answer to that question was watching Ron and Lavender fighting in the halls, when Colin Creevey bust through the doors to tell Harry.

Meghan, Hermione, Harry and Luna all rushed to see the most likely aggressive fight in the hallway. Before they could hear anything, they saw an angry Lavender pointing in different directions while shouting at a red faced Ron, he looked like his head was going to explode. Meghan found this insanely hilarious but Harry and Hermione were curious. As they got closer they could hear the conversation more clearly, Lavender was doing all of the talking while Ron just stood there.

They heard Lavender say, "You're a selfish pig, Ronald Weasly. You can't have everything, especially a girl who's in a relationship with another woman! And you can't have me either, it's over between us Ron!" She stormed past the crowd to get to get to the four people at the back. She gave a hug to Hermione and Harry and smiled at Luna and the furious look on Meghan's face. She had figured from what was said that Ron wanted HER girlfriend, oh hell no, we're her thoughts.

Meghan stormed up towards Ron with a deadly look on his face and for the first time in his life, he actually look scared. If it was his choice to be with the biggest spider ever or Meghan at that moment he would have chosen the spider. She grabbed his robes and lifted him off the floor so he was three feet from the ground, her struggled to get free from her iron grip. Meghan then turned and forcefully slammed him into the wall, he felt his spine bend in places it shouldn't against the stone wall. Meghan leaned in and whispered, "If you event THINK about touching my girlfriend again, I'll hunt you down and when I find you, you'll wish you were dead. Then I'll go for everyone you love and they'll be brought down with you".

Ron was terrified at the cold voice Meghan was speaking to him in, it was worse than when Harry was speaking in Parseltongue. Meghan slid him up the wall a few more feet before slamming him down to the floor, she wished him all the pain he could recieve. Meghan then turned and looked at the people she came with, especially her girlfriend, her face didn't show it but she was really shocked at the lust clear on Hermione's face when she was protecting her. She looked at the crowd around her and was shocked by all of the girls with love struck expressions while they talked about how cute it was that Meghan stood up for her girlfriend.

Meghan knew she wouldn't be getting in much trouble because A) she's not a teacher and B) her grandfather is fucking Dumbledore, nobody messes with his family. Not unless they wish to be ruined beyond all measure. Meghan calmly walked over to Hermione, picked her up and started trailing to her grandfather's office. She had some things to discuss with him involving a certain ginger bastard.

The walk there was short but Meghan was walking the speed of a lion, Hermione thought that if they could, she would have been given several speeding tickets by now. Meghan quickly said the password and strolled into her grandfather's room, she carefully placed Hermione in one of the chairs before going over to the window. Hermione knew she did this because she was angry, Meghan had told her before.

Dumbledore kindly smiled at Hermione, he didn't event have to ask what was wrong before Meghan had started ranting. "Who does he think he is, thinking he can break up me and my girlfriend when he's got his own. If he even touches you with his pinky finger, it's getting snapped off". Hermione had to squeeze her legs together so her arousal wasn't obvious, it made her horny to her Meghan talk like that.

Dumbledore looked at Meghan curiously, "Who is this 'he' you've mentioned?" Meghan spat out his name,"A stupid twat called Ron Weasly". Dumbledore had a knowing look on his face, before concluding, "I will make sure that he leaves you alone from now on, you two may have the day off if this day's events will distract you from anything". Meghan appreciated that and said her thanks before carrying Hermione again and taking them to her rooms. Meghan supposed they were 'their' rooms now.

The podtrait opened and they went inside, Meghan set down Hermione before going to sit at the desk and rest her head in her hands. Hermione knew just the right thing to cheer her up. Smirking, she walked over to their bedroom and changed into she knew would help distract Meghan from what happened today. She wore a white see through babydoll that only reached just past her ass, with a matching pair of see though green bra and panties (green is Meghan's favourite colour).

She turned and went to the door that connected the bedroom to the the living room, she rested her back against the doorframe and twirled the hem of her babydoll around her finger. "Meghan do you like your present?" Meghan turned around and the amount of lust and desire in her eyes was enough to boost Hermione's confidence to walk over to Meghan and straddle her legs. Hermione whispered, "Why don't you unwrap it?"

Meghan wasn't going to miss this opportunity, she lifted Hermione and took them into her bedroom, laying her on the bed. She used a spell to bind Hermione's hands above her head and keep Hermione's legs spread and knees pulled towards her chest. Meghan got inbetween her spread legs and started kissing her, while her hands were playing with Hermione's breasts. Meghan started unwrapping her present and pulled off the whit babydoll, as well as her bra. She kept the panties on she she could see how wet Hermione was getting.

Hermione moaned when Meghan started licking and sucking her hard nipples that were sensitive. Meghan started making a trail with her tongue downwards and begun licking her wet pussy over her soaked panties. Hermione groaned when Meghan took off her panties and sucked on her clit, if that wasn't enough she shoved two fingers inside her and was stroking her 'magic button'. Within minutes, Hermione had her first orgasm which was cleaned up by Meghan's mouth.

Meghan peeled off her own clothing and moved up the bed so she was face to face with Hermione. Meghan kissed Hermione as she forced her huge cock to fit into Hermione's tight hole, both girls moaned out loud. After a few minutes of a slow pace, it wasn't good enough for Hermione and she tried to meet Meghan's thrusts. Meghan took the hint and started pounding into Hermikne harder and much faster, soon Meghan and Hermione were close to the edge. With a scream, Hermione had her second orgasm, while Meghan groaned hers out. Taking the spells off of Hermione, she put her arms under Hermione, lifted her close to her and flipped them over.

Hermione snuggled into Meghan and moaned when the thick cock still inside her moved deeper. Meghan smiled and weakly thrusted, because of her sensitivity, if only took another few more thrusts to have Hermione cumming again for the third time. Both girls fell asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I think this fanfiction will be coming to an end soon but leave a review if you want me to make a sequel of anything, with the same characters if have different ones. Thank you Ciao xx**

The two weeks leading up to the ball flew by and the ball was happening tomorrow, Ron had been excluded from Hogwarts and his mother was not happy. He had to be transferred over to Durmstrang instead and he didn't fit in there so he was quite miserable. Meghan took joy from his misery, he shouldn't have tried to mess with her and her girlfriend. Hermione had also been granted permission to move into Meghan's rooms so that they could be closer together since she had been sleeping there for most of the time anyway.

Hermione had taken Meghan shopping for their outfits even though Meghan was the one who payed for everything. Meghan hated wearing dresses, so she didn't buy one and instead bought some black dragonskin jeans, dark blue button up top and a thick black long sleeved cardigan and a pair of dark blue high heels, the same colour as her top. Hermione had wanted to match what Meghan was wearing and so she got a sleeveless dark blue dress with a sweetheart neckline and flared out slightly at her waist. It was lined with a black trim so that it perfectly matched Meghan's outfit and then Hermione made Meghan but her a pair of black high heels that were bigger than Meghan's so she would decrease the height difference a little.

Meghan didn't feel that much excited about the ball to be honest but she pretended she liked it to make Hermione happy, in return she got some 'presents' every night. She was getting a little bit nervous about about how her Valentine's Day present was going to go go down, she had no idea. Hermione on the other hand had found out the perfect Valentine's Day present, but she didn't know how Meghan was going to react to the news, she would just have to wait till Sunday.

The ball was so close that it was only a one nights sleep away from the day. The ball would be happening from five in the afternoon till midnight. In the morning, Hermione had not let Meghan come with her to the bathroom, she just rushed tio the bathroom, locked the door and event put up silencing charms. She came out a few moments later and when Meghan asked what was wrong, Hermione refused to tell her and that it was part of her Valentine's Day present?

It was now nearing five in the afternoon, so both girls got dressed and walked to the Griffendore common room to pick up Harry, Blaise Zabini's mother had died yesterday and so Harry told him not to go to the ball and stay with his family. Harry was joining the two girls instead, at least he would have fun with them and not some fandom fan boy who would be hanging on his every word. The trio were walking to the Great Hall where the ball would be taking place, obviously the huge four tables wouldn't be there. There went inside and while Harry and Hermione were impressed, Meghan thought it wasn't good enough to want to be there without Hermione.

The walls had been cover in iluminescent lights and navy blue ribbons hung from the ceiling, the sky had been turned to a clear night to show the stars in the sky. There were smaller circular tables around the edges with a huge space for dancing. Where the teachers would have been sitting, there was a band there that looked like some sad clowns in all that makeup, most of the girls seemed to like them though. Meghan went to go get a drink and was happy that they had her favourite Muggle drink, Fanta. She took a huge gulp before taking another two for Harry and Hermione, walking back she realised that they had moved from near the door to one of the table in the corner.

Meghan sat down next to Hermione and offered Harry and Hermione their drinks, they graciously took them from her and started sipping them. Once everyone had arrived and the band had started playing, Meghan took Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor. When they stood up, all the girls were jealous of how nice they looked and complained to their partners about not matching their outfits, event though they were mostly wearing pink.

It was a slow song to begin with and the two girls shocked evyone with their grace and flawless dance moves, the way Hermione's dress twirled when she spun around only added to the excitement of their show. Halfway through the song, many other couples had started dancing as well, it was mostly the women dragging their dates to the dance floor but whatever. After five more songs, Hermione needed a rest and they went back to their table so that she could sit. Harry was still there and looked really bored, Meghan asked Harry for a dance and he agreed, why not? The dance was quickly over and both agreed it would have been better with their own partners. When Meghan looked at their table Hermione was sitting their but now Luna and Neville had joined them.

They talked for about three hours when Hermione was getting tired, after another twenty minutes Meghan felt her head rest on her shoulder. "Excuse me guys, I think that's our cue to leave, I'll see you tomorrow". Megan picked up Hermione and carried her in a bridal hold and walked, most guys now groaned mentally because now their dates would want them to do that. Meghan changed Hermione out of her dress and into a loose shirt and panties before tucking her into bed. She carefully put Hermione's dress away before changing herself into some pyjamas and going into bed as well.

Meghan pulled Hermione closer to her and then easily fell asleep with Hermione's body warmth keeping her from the cold. She rested her head on her pillow and drifted off.


	13. Chapter 13

**We are getting closer to the end now, I think that at most there will be one mor chapter after this if I can't fit it all in this one but feel free to leave a review if you would like me to make a sequel for you. Thank you Ciao xx**

It was now Valentine's Day and both girls were anxious about how this day would go down. Meghan was planning on taking Hermione out to France to go sight seeing and look at all the attractions, since Hermione had said that she always wanted to go to France but was unable to. Meghan needed the permission from her grandfather to use the floo in his office to be able to go on the date with Hermione.

Speaking of Hermione, Meghan had awoken to find an empty bed and nobody lying by her side. She looked over at the bathroom door and realised it was now locked when it wasn't before, she must have went to take a shower, Meghan concluded. She thought about everything in her life since Hermione had come into it, Meghan smiled when she noticed that she had been the happiest she'd felt in a long time.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later, with a towel on her head and body. Meghan smirked as she walked around Hermione went behind her and pulled off the towel around her body. Meghan ran her hands down her sides and started kissing her neck. Hermione sighed softly and let Meghan continue, she carried on for a few moments but stopped and just wrapped her arms around Hermione.

Meghan realised that they wouldn't have enough time to look around France if they had carried on. Meghan pecked a last kiss to Hermione's shoulder, "Happy Valentine's Day" Hermione smiled and repeated the statement. Meghan turned her around and hugged her close, "I have a special present for you Hermione, but you'll need to get dressed, preferably in comfy clothes". Hermione was curious about the surprise but said nothing as she got dressed.

While Hermione was putting on a pair of thick black leggings, a thin white tank top and a pink woolly jumper, with a pair of leather boots, Meghan was taking a shower. When she ca,e out she used a spell to dry her hair and body then dressed in a dark green tank top, black jeans, black ankle boots and a leather jacket. Hermione had left her hair down while Meghan had put hers in a bun. Meghan led them to her grandfather's office and when they got to the floo, "This is the only clue I'm giving you" and placed a navy blue beret on top of Hermione's untamed hair.

Hermione's eyes watered as she realised where they were going, it's not the fact that she didn't think Meghan was listening, it was the fact that she went through the all of this trouble just for her. She even got the wards changed around Hogwarts so that they would be able to leave on Valentine's Day. Meghan wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder and dumped the floo powder into the floo, she said something in French and suddely they were being pulled into another country.

They came out of the floo and into a small, cosy looking shop that sold different fashion accessories. There was an elderly woman standing behind the counter and when Meghan had walked in, she came over to them with a smile on her face and hugged Meghan. "It's been too long since you've visited me dear, how've you been?" "I've been fine grandmama, I see you've expanded the shop" "Yes dear, are you going to introduce me to your lovely friend here?" "Ah, this beautiful creature is my wonderful girlfriend, grandmama". The elderly woman brought Hermione into a tight hug, "You can call me Rosa dear, and maybe even grandmama in the future" she said this with a pointed look at Meghan who was the same shade as a red rose only Meghan was more beautiful.

At least now she knew who Meghan was named after, Hermione thought. After chatting with Rosa for a few more minutes, Meghan led Hermione to all kinds of different shops and bakeries. Then she bought a camera and took pictures of them both at different French attractions, such as the Eiffel Tower, French Riviera, Arc de Triomphe etc. Hermione was having such a great time that it made Meghan want to stay for longer. Sadly the time was nearing to five in the afternoon and they had to leave soon or they wouldn't be allowed back through the wards. Meghan was able to get permission but she had a time restriction with being so far away.

Meghan and Hermione used the floo in Rosa's shop to go back to Hogwarts and the feeling of being pulled down wasn't a good one. They arrived in the Headmaster's office and went back to their rooms, they were feeling a bit tired with all of the ravelling that had done today. Meghan had changed into her pyjamas while she waited for Hermione to come out of the bathroom. What was she doing in there? were Meghan's thoughts. She came out of the bathroom wearing another see through babydoll but this time it was green. However, she wasn't wearing any underwear this time, it didn't take long at all for Meghan to get hard.

Hermione sauntered over to the cupboard and picked out a small rectangular box that was inside. It was wrapped in black paper with white ribbon around it and a bow on top. Meghan was curious, it didn't look like anything she knew it could be. When Hermione gave it to her, she straddled Meghan's thighs and started stroking Meghan through her pants. Meghan was groaning as she opened the box, as the lid came off she looked inside and froze.

Meghan looked at Hermione in shock but regained her emotions when she saw the sadness in Hermione's eyes. She thought Meghan would reject her. Meghan looked Hermione dead in the eyes and smiled, "You're pregnant".


End file.
